Los gatos de Hogwarts
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Se dice que en Hogwarts, colegio de Magia y Hechicería que se encuentra más allá de la Estación de King Cross, ningún hombre, ya sea profesor o alumno, puede matar ni dañar a ningún gato; ; ciertamente puedo creerlo al ver a ese Kneazle tumbado sobre el atril de conferencias del director, ronroneando y meneando el rabo de forma perezosa.


**Título:** Los gatos de Hogwarts

 **Rated:** T

 **Géneros:** Crime, horror

 _Harry Potter y todo lo de su universo que reconozcas pertenece a la siempre encantadora Rowling_

 _Los gatos de Ulthar y todo lo que reconozcas de su universo pertenecen a Lovecraft_

 **Avisos:** Fic de Harry Potter inspirado en el relato _Los gatos de Ulthar_ de Lovecraft (me gustaría resaltar lo de inspirado. Es obvio que no es un calco exacto de la historia original pues eso es plagio); algo de gore; WI...?; un OoC como una casa de grande.

 **¡SI ALGUNO DE ESTOS TEMAS NO ES DE TU AGRADO, TE PIDO POR FAVOR QUE NO LEAS EL FIC! ¡SI LEES EL FIC ES BAJO TU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD ASÍ QUE DESPUÉS NO QUIERO COMENTARIOS DEL ESTILO "NO ME GUSTA PARA NADA EL GORE" O "NO ME GUSTA QUE TRATES TEMAS COMO EL MALTRATO ANIMAL TAN A LA LIGERA"!**

 **Dedicatoria:** Para mi hermana, amiga y compañera de sueños y alguna que otra OTP **NochedeInvierno** porque sé que el gato es su animal favorito así que quiero romper lo poco de infancia que le queda y acabar con esa cuasi realidad ingenua que tiene con los gatos

* * *

 **Los gatos de Hogwarts**

Se dice que en Hogwarts, colegio que se encuentra más allá de la estación de Kong Cross, ningún hombre, sea alumno o profesor, puede matar a un gato; ciertamente puedo creerlo al ver a ese Kneazle tumbado sobre el atril de conferencias del director, ronroneando y meneando el rabo de forma perezosa.

En Hogwarts, antes de que existiese la prohibición de matar gatos de cualquier tipo, muggle o mágicos, se dice que existía un estudiante que se divertía capturando los gatos y lanzándolos por la venta. Y es que un gato puede caer de pie de un primer o incluso segundo piso pero si alguna vez lo hiciese desde una altura equiparable a la de la Torre de Gryffindor, el resultado sería comparable al de un accidente de avión.

La razón por la cual el joven Ronald Weasley se jactaba de asesinar gatos hasta día de hoy sigue siendo un completo misterio para todos los estudiantes habidos y por haber en el colegio pero a día de hoy, se siguen expeculando dos motivos: el primero es el sadismo más puro disfrutando de los llantos del gato primero y de su amo despues; el segundo, más plausible pero menos aceptado, quizá por la falta de morbosidad que exhala, es que sólo lo hacía para poder proteger a su rata Scrabbles de esos malvados gatos que día y noche la perseguían y atacaban.

Era extraña la semana en la que almenos uno o dos gatos no callesen desde una de las grandes y altas ventanas de la torre de Gryffindor, atravesasen el largo trecho vertical en apenas unos segundos e impactasen contra el suelo de los jardines, salpicando todo a su alrededor de sangre. Y lo peor de todo es que el bedel, la persona encargada de limpiar siempre el estropicio, tenía un gato a su cargo. De modo que cada vez que se acercaba a ese montón de sangre, huesos rotos y piel desgarrada, suplicaba a cuantos dioses conocía para que de nuevo, esa no fuese su gata y evitar pasar así el resto de su existencia en el colegio aún más solo.

El día en concreto en el que ocurrió el suceso que desencadenó la prohibición de asesinar gatos en Hogwarts, un joven de séptimo curso entró con cierta rapidez en el Gran Comedor del colegio, mirando a todos lados. Se trataba de Harry Potter, un estudiante de sobresaliente y matrículas, un poderoso mago que durante sus apenas siete años en Hogwarts había demostrado un poder muy superior al del resto de los alumnos, dominando incluso magias antiguas y casi perdidas.

El joven no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados, buscando algo con la mirada que nunca llevaba a encontrar. Al darse cuenta de lo complicado que iba a ser rebuscar todo el castillo cuando el revisar todo el comedor le había llevabo un par de minutos, decidió preguntar a los alumnos que se encontraban en las cuatro grandes mesas de Hogwarts. Preguntó a cuantos Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se encontró en su camino. Y ciertamente recibió una respuesta de todos ellos aunque no la que él esperaba "yo que tú, dejaría el tema y lo daría por desaparecido para siempre.

Al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los alumnos había dado ninguna respuesta coherente, decidió preguntar a una amiga suya, Luna Lovegood, para comprobar si había visto a su gato o si sabía al menos qué les pasaba a todos esa mañana y por qué era mejor darlo por muerto cuando tan solo hacía un par de horas que lo había perdido de vista.

Se acercó a la joven Luna, que se encontraba caminando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw dispuesta a desayunar y, tras un pequeño saludo, le expresó su curiosidad ante el tema en cuestión. La joven realizó una pequeña mueca de preocupación y le pidió que le siguiese hasta los jardines. Una vez allí, le mostró un pequeño cuerpo felino aplastado contra el suelo. Harry aparó rápido la vista tras comprobar que se trataba de su mascota. Luna entonces le explicó que era algo que pasaba de vez en cuando en Hogwarts y que, aunque las pruebas eran muchas, nunca habían podido demostrar que el culpable fuese Ron.

Harry comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, conteniendo las lágrimas que no deseaba soltar en público. Nadie supo de él en toda la mañana, en toda la tarde. Nadie supo de él el resto del día. Por primera vez en los siete años que llevaba en el colegio, faltó a una clase y lo hizo faltando a todas las del día.

La noche noche en la que sucedió el hecho que llevó a Hogwarts prohibir el asesinato bajo ningún concepto de gatos, Harry se encontraba fuera, en los jardines, mientras el resto del colegio, profesores incluidos, cenaban en el Gran Comedor ajenos a lo que estaba sucediendo fuera.

Harry observó a una colonia de gatos, de al menos unos veinte, rodearle y mirarle con curiosidad, a la espera de órdenes. Harry había convocado, por medio de magia antigua, a todos los gatos que había en Hogwarts y unos cuantos más que se encontraban por los alrededores. Después de haberles explicado el plan de venganza con un Imperius y un hechizo traductor felino, atrajo de entre los arbustos unas pequeñas escaleras, de apenas veinte centímetros, sacadas a escondidas de la biblioteca.

— _¡Engorgio!_ —dijo apuntando a las escaleras, manteniendo el hechizo hasta que llegaron a la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor—. _¡Glisseo!_ —exclamó de nuevo, haciendo esta vez que las enormes escaleras se volviesen un tobogán por el que los gatos subieron con algo de esfuerzo.

Cuando la cena hubo terminado, Ron salió del Gran Comedor con esa cara de malas pulgas y odio a todo el mundo que solía llevar dibujada siempre en el rostro. Entró a la Sala Común y subio por las escaleras hasta su cuarto, cuarto que después de mucho papeleo había conseguido que fuese para él solo —para suerte de sus compañeros de piso, todo hay que decirlo.

Cuando entró, la escena que vio simplemente fue grotesca, equiparable a la del gato que había tenido que sufrir Harry. Scabbers, su amada rata, estaba por el suelo, al menos su cabeza; sus patas estaban por encima de una de las cuatro camas que Ronald usaba indistintamente para dormir; y el cuerpecito estaba abierto en canal a base de mordiscos, con sus entrañas esparcidas por el suelo, decorando la habitación de rojo, manchando paredes y la parte colgandera de las sábanas de una manera cruel.

Ron sacó su varita y la apretó con fuerza, caminando hacia la ventana abierta del fondo de la habitación. No había nada. Se preguntaba cómo un gato o una persona había subido hasta allí arriba. Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y se giró, para bajar a interrogar a los alumnos de Gryffindor, dispuesto a lanzar cuantos crucios fuesen necesarios para descubir al causante.

Eso es lo que intentaba pero no lo consiguió. Al girarse, recibió un duro zarpazo en el ojo izquiero y cayó al suelo, soltando la varita y dejando que cayese lejos de él. Ron se llevó la mano a la mejilla, apartando un poco de sangre que caía por su lagrimal, cerrando el ojo en cuestión con bastante dolor; no había perdido la visión pero el dolor era muy insoportable.

Se intentó poner de pie pero el gaterío actuó antes. Se pusieron encima suyo, impidiendo que se levantase. El gato "alfa", el que había dado el primer zarpazo, se acercó caminado sobre las cuatro patas por el abdomen del joven hasta setarse en su pecho y mirarlo con cierta soberbia. Ahora, Ron estaba bajo su poder. Al menos hasta que consiguiese encontrar la forma de salir.

El gato alzó la pata, con las uñas preparadas y las clavó en el otro ojo con fuerza, haciendo que Ron soltase un gemido de dolor. El gato retiro la pata con el ojo clavado en una de las uñas y lo lanzó hacia abajo donde un par de gatos esperaban curiosos; los gatos comenzaron a jugar con él como si fuese una pelota de baseball.

Ron apretó los puños con furia mientras no dejaba de gritar y gritar de dolor pero nadie iba en su busca, nadie subía en su ayuda, casi como si alguien hubiese esperado a que Ron entrase para silenciar y sellar la puerta. Los gatos comenzaron a arañar con fuerza el cuerpo de Ronald, manchando su desgarrado uniforme de Gryffindor con manchas escarlata.

Arañaron muñecas, brazos, torso, piernas y manos. Los arañazos no eran demasiado profundos de manera que la sangre brotaba de manera lenta, ocasionando que siguiese con vida después de un par de minutos, aunque mucho más debilitado a causa de la enorme pérdida de sangre.

El gato alfa se volvió a colocar sobre el pecho del joven que continuaba desangrando con la idea de poner fin al lento suplicio que estaba sufriendo. Alzó de nuevo la zarpa y asestó un duro y profundo arañazo en el cuello que iba de oreja a oreja. Un enorme chorro de sangre brotó de golpe de su cuello, llenando de sangre completamente al gato en cuestión y parcialmente al resto de gatos.

Una vez que Ron hubo muerto desangrado, resonó en la habitación un hechizo que hizo que la puerta volviera a estar disponible y la habitación insonorizada. Harry se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y atrajo de nuevo la escalera hacia la ventana, sirviendo esta vez de tobogán para los gatos que los llevaba directos a la orilla del Lago Negro con la intención de quitarles la sangre de encima y que no haya pruebas.

El cuerpo fue descubierto cuatro días después, un Martes por la tarde en el que Minerva McGonagall se personó ante su puerta para pedir explicaciones de por qué no había ido a clase Lunes y Martes ni había dado una justificación. Interrogaron a todo el colegio en busca de posibles culpables, aurores profesionales lo hicieron pero no consiguieron atrapar a quién lo hizo.

Harry fue descubierto la mañana siguiente del suceso en los jardines del colegio. Pasó un par de días en la enfermería hasta que por fin despertó. Fue el principal sospechoso pero no hubo ninguna prueba de que fuese obra suya y no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido después de encontrar muerto a su gato.

Después de mucho reflexionar, Dumbledore y los profesores decidieron que no había culpable humano sino que los gatos y más concretamente los Kneazles habían tomado conciencia propia de la crueldad de Ron y habían decidido acabar con él por su propia seguridad. Después de que se decidiese esto, Dumbledore impuso la ley que impide matar a los gatos en Hogwarts por la seguridad de cuantos alumnos cohabitan en el castillo.

* * *

 **No olvides dejar un fav si te ha gustado y dejar un RW con tu opinión, a ser posible constructiva.**

 **Un buen review siempre se agradece.**


End file.
